Habemus Pappás
by D.Stiney
Summary: L'histoire de Saga et Kanon, de leur arrivée au Sanctuaire jusqu'à l'assassinat du Grand Pope. Comment ont-ils sombré dans le mal et la folie?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Toei et la Shueisha.

Les personnages originaux de cette fanfic m'appartiennent.

L'image de couverture appartient à Sakino Saku 茶久人

Merci à Notsil pour la correction.

Merci à Horod et à SanTanaka pour leur aide et leurs conseils.

Warning :

Le rating est M pour la violence de certains passages et de certaines actions.

Description d'événements physiquement et psychologiquement difficiles subit par des enfants en bas âges.

En espérant que cette fanfic vous plaira.

* * *

L'enfant laissa échapper un lourd soupir chargé de sanglots retenus.

Il faisait nuit. Il faisait noir. Il faisait froid. Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Il était fatigué. Il avait peur. Il était essoufflé. Il avait mal. Il voulait pleurer.

Il resta un moment face contre terre, là où il venait de tomber, avant de sentir la main de son jumeau dans son dos. Alors il se fit violence, et se redressa péniblement.

Devant eux, au loin, à peine discernable dans la nuit, la femme qu'ils suivaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant s'éloignait sans les attendre. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de leur destination, et les roches du sentier toujours plus pentu qu'ils suivaient ne leur donnaient aucun indice, ni aucun espoir d'arrivée prochaine. Mais ils devaient continuer, car la silhouette qui se faisait de plus en plus incertaine était leur seul espoir.

Alors que le petit garçon de trois ans qu'il était aurait dû depuis longtemps s'effondrer et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en refusant d'aller plus loin, il fit un pas, puis un autre, puis encore un…

Son esprit était vide. L'épuisement l'empêchait de réfléchir. Mais sans doute valait-il mieux qu'aucune pensée ne vienne le déconcentrer de la tâche à la fois si simple mais si pénible que représentait le fait de suivre la femme qui leur avait proposé de venir avec elle. Ainsi il ne réalisait pas à quel point il avait mal aux jambes, aux genoux et aux paumes des mains, à quel point il voulait pleurer, à quel point il voulait s'arrêter.

Sans un mot, il prit la main de son frère dans la sienne, et la serra avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Ils devaient continuer. Ils devaient avancer. Ils devaient suivre la femme devant eux. Sinon… Sinon ils retourneraient à l'orphelinat. Sinon ils seraient séparés.

L'enfant ravala de justesse les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir. Avancer. Encore et toujours avancer.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était son jumeau qui le tirait et l'aidait à rester debout, ou si c'était lui qui jouait ce rôle pour son frère. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état : marchant depuis des heures sans plus attendre le moindre repos, mais en l'espérant éperdument.

Parfois, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils chutaient tout de même, comme il venait de le faire, comme son jumeau l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, comme ils le feraient surement de nouveau.

La veille encore, rien que les paumes écorchées de ses mains, rien que le goût métallique que lui laissait sa langue mordue à chaque choc auraient suffi à ce qu'il réclame l'attention d'un adulte, à ce qu'il témoigne en quoi cette douleur était difficile à surmonter pour lui, à ce qu'il pleure, et crie, et se plaigne. Mais la veille, il n'avait pas reçu cet ultimatum donné d'une voix sèche et impérieuse : Ils devaient suivre sans se plaindre, et ne pas faire le moindre bruit en le faisant.

Alors ils obéissaient, se dépassant au-delà de ce qu'ils pensaient possible du haut de leur courte vie. Auraient-ils encore la force de vraiment y réfléchir, peut-être auraient-ils été impressionnés par ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut-être aussi auraient-ils compris que la femme devant eux aurait pu disparaitre depuis longtemps vu leur rythme, lent malgré tous leurs efforts. Peut-être enfin auraient-ils remarqué le retour de cette douce lueur dorée autour d'eux, bien plus discrète que lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis, bien plus discrète que celle de leur guide lorsqu'elle les avait sauvés, mais dont l'infime chaleur les soutenait et les aidait à aller plus loin.

Mais c'était à peine s'ils réalisaient que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, et que l'heure était bien plus avancée que ce à quoi ils étaient habitués. Tout ce qui existait pour eux, c'était le chemin toujours plus en pente, les cailloux à éviter pour glisser, les prises bancales à assurer. Tout ce à quoi ils pensaient, c'était la nécessité d'avancer.

Pourtant, ils finirent par se figer. Le sentier n'était plus qu'une vague évocation, et devant eux se dressait un énorme rocher, et derrière lui une falaise, impressionnante pour leur petite taille.

La femme semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle continuait d'avancer comme si le chemin était plat, comme s'il s'agissait d'une route vaguement accidentée avec quelques pierres à éviter. Ils hésitèrent à l'appeler, muselés par l'injonction au silence qui pesait sur eux. Ils se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre, perdus entre la volonté d'obéir à l'ordre de la suivre, ou à celui de se taire.

Mais ils n'eurent finalement pas à choisir. Leur guide s'était arrêtée et s'était tournée vers eux.

Il n'y avait plus de faux-semblant : elle les attendait clairement.

Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir non plus : elle ne s'était pas trompée de chemin. Elle voulait qu'ils montent par eux même, et elle ne viendrait pas les chercher.

S'ils voulaient continuer à la suivre, continuer à espérer rester ensemble, ils devaient grimper.

L'enfant retint hoquet et larmes, et entendit son frère faire de même à ses côtés.

Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne savait même pas comment faire !

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était à bout de nerfs. C'était qu'il voulait pleurer, faire une crise de nerfs, crier de toute la force de ses poumons sa fatigue, son chagrin et sa frustration. C'était que ses jambes le portaient à peine, et qu'elles ne seraient pas capables d'escalader ce rocher si grand.

Il regarda son jumeau, trouvant un reflet de son épuisement et de son désespoir dans ses yeux.

Est-ce qu'ils devaient abandonner ? Est-ce que la femme les avait trompés, leur donnant un espoir irréalisable ? Est-ce que c'était eux qui n'étaient pas assez forts, assez grands pour la suivre ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient condamnés à s'arrêter là ? À être ramenés à l'orphelinat ? À être séparés ? À perdre leurs derniers repères comme ils avaient perdu le repère de leurs parents ?

Une lueur décidée anima le regard fatigué de son frère au même instant où lui-même prit sa décision. Il était hors de question qu'il perde aussi son jumeau ! Hors de question qu'ils restent là ! Ils étaient déjà parvenus jusqu'ici, alors ils trouveraient un moyen de continuer, ou feraient leur maximum pour le trouver.

Sans un mot, se comprenant sans effort dans leur symbiose gémellaire, ils se remirent à bouger. Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus attrapa son frère par la taille pour essayer de le soulever péniblement, tanguant sous son poids et sous sa propre fatigue.

Il y eut une plainte étouffée, quelques secondes que l'effort transforma en moment interminable, puis le poids de son jumeau s'allégea légèrement lorsqu'il réussit à s'agripper au rebord du rocher, avant de finalement disparaître lorsqu'il réussit à s'y hisser.

Puis il y eut cet instant de vide où son frère disparut de son champ de vision. Cette peur et cette détresse dans une solitude aussi fugace qu'intolérable. Et enfin il y eut ce visage si ressemblant au sien penché vers lui, ces mains tendues qui cherchaient à être les plus proches possible, ce soulagement en les attrapant, cette douleur ajoutée aux autres en forçant sur ses épaules et en se sentant tiré tant bien que mal, cet accomplissement quand enfin ses genoux retrouvèrent une surface plate.

Ils avancèrent les quelques mètres de chemin praticable et presque vertical qui s'étendait au-delà, avant de passer le nouveau rocher qui se présentait à eux.

Avancer. Trouver un passage. Aller assez vite pour ne pas que leur guide devant eux ne s'impatiente, ne décide pas de finalement les laisser derrière, mais assez doucement pour ne pas tomber, du moins pas trop. Se retourner, souvent, pour voir si son jumeau était toujours là. Le chercher, toujours, même s'il savait à tout instant où il était. S'ouvrir davantage encore les mains et les genoux sur les obstacles à franchir. Chercher des forces alors qu'ils n'en avaient plus depuis longtemps, se hisser péniblement alors qu'ils pouvaient à peine encore marcher.

La progression était lente. Ils étaient à peine à la moitié de la falaise une heure plus tard, et la femme devant eux n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, les observant progresser tant bien que mal sans un mot, sans un geste. Son visage, caché par ce masque étrange qui les avait tant inquiétés la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de les voir s'épuiser, de les voir trouver par miracle la force de continuer, de voir leur peau si jeune, si fragile, se couvrir de poussière et de sang, s'ouvrir sur les arrêtes rocheuses, s'écorcher sur les graviers.

Puis il y eut l'inévitable. Un rocher branlant, un équilibre déjà mis à mal par l'épuisement brisé par la dérobade d'une prise, une main qui cherchait de l'aide, une autre qui cherchait à secourir, un cri parfaitement synchrone, une douloureuse glissade sur plusieurs mètres, une chute commune.

En un instant, la femme au masque, pourtant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, attrapait les deux enfants en plein vol. Lorsqu'elle atterrît souplement au bas de la falaise, elle entendit deux hoquets heurtés par le choc, puis un silence anormal. La frayeur avait eu raison des dernières forces des deux jumeaux. Ils pendaient, inconscients, sous ses bras.

Il y eut un long moment de silence immobile durant lequel la femme respira à peine, attentive, à l'affût du moindre signe pouvant lui montrer si le cri des deux enfants avait attiré quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que seule la nuit l'entourait, elle bougea les corps des deux garçons afin de les saisir de manière plus confortable, avant de passer la falaise avec autant de facilité qu'on saute un ruisseau. Elle n'avait plus à attendre. Elle avait vu ce qu'elle voulait voir, et elle était satisfaite.

Rapidement, un gigantesque escalier apparut devant elle, et presque aussitôt, au détour d'un tournant de cette gigantesque montée, un temple dont la blancheur semblait presque irréelle dans l'obscurité de la nuit et la montagne calcaire l'entourant.

La femme y entra sans une seule hésitation, caressant du regard l'Armure d'Or des Gémeaux qui trônait en son centre.

Elle avait enfin trouvé des successeurs ayant assez de volonté pour être peut-être capable de prendre sa suite. Et peu importait qu'ils soient deux, et qu'elle brise une des règles du Sanctuaire et de sa maison. Elle ferait d'eux les dignes porteurs de l'armure des Gémeaux, et les plus fiers défenseurs d'Athéna dans la guerre sainte à venir.

Ils en avaient le potentiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser pour cette longue attente avant que je ne poste mon second chapitre.

Lorsque j'ai décidé de publier cette fanfiction, j'avais une dizaine de chapitres d'avance. Sauf que mon perfectionnisme maladif étant ce qu'il est, à la correction du second chapitre, j'ai décidé de tout réécrire. Et je vous avoue que malgré tout… Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre.

Néanmoins, je vais faire un effort pour l'anniversaire de nos chers jumeaux.

Voici donc le chapitre deux. ^^

En espérant que le trois arrive plus rapidement.

* * *

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Toei et la Shueisha.

Les personnages originaux de cette fanfic m'appartiennent.

L'image de couverture appartient à Sakino Saku 茶久人

Merci à Elann pour la correction.

Merci à Horod et à SanTanaka pour leur aide et leurs conseils.

Warning :

Le rating est M pour la violence de certains passages et de certaines actions.

Description d'événements physiquement et psychologiquement difficiles subits par des enfants en bas âge.

* * *

Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt à son goût lorsque Saga sentit quelqu'un le secouer dans son sommeil.

Il ne répondit à la sollicitation que par une vague plainte avant de chercher par réflexe la chaleur de son frère. L'exercice, pourtant habituel, se révéla anormalement difficile. Ses membres étaient si lourds qu'il avait du mal à bouger.

Lourds… et douloureux.

C'est cette douleur qui, plus efficacement que le contact inconnu, commença à le sortir des bras si accueillants de Morphée.

De toute sa courte vie, son corps ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal. Mais il était encore tellement fatigué…

Il y eu une nouvelle secousse, plus sèche. Et cette fois la plainte qu'elle lui tira était clairement teintée de reproche. Il ne voulait pas bouger ! Il avait mal et il voulait encore dormir !

Il accepta néanmoins d'ouvrir les yeux, prêt qu'il était à se plaindre et à pleurer pour exprimer son désaccord face à ce traitement si rude.

Il vit tout d'abord Kanon tout contre lui, encore profondément endormi.

Ça, c'était normal.

Puis il remarqua la main adulte, forte, fripée, qui secouait son jumeau comme lui précédemment. C'était une main comme celle d'une vieille personne, mais beaucoup plus massive, plus forte, et moins affectueuse.

Ça, ce n'était pas habituel.

Son regard suivit le bras relié à cette main, pour trouver un visage complètement inconnu. Un homme âgé, dégageant encore force et sévérité, et qui portait d'étranges vêtements que Saga n'avait vus que lors de spectacles dans des ruines ou des foires où les emmenaient parfois leurs parents.

Le regard du vieil homme croisa le sien, et il entendit son jumeau se plaindre lui aussi contre le traitement qui lui était fait.

Il n'aimait pas la situation. Il ne connaissait pas ce grand-père. Et même s'il était épuisé, il abandonna l'idée de se rendormir, méfiant et peu décidé à retomber dans l'inconscience avec un inconnu dans leur chambre.

Mais c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leur chambre… Ni dans la chambre de l'orphelinat. Le lit était trop grand, les murs étaient taillés dans de grosses pierres massives, le sol était dallé d'une pierre blanche et froide.

Saga ne connaissait clairement rien de cet endroit.

Maintenant parfaitement alerte, il s'éloigna de la chaleur protectrice de son frère pour s'étirer, et le regretta aussitôt. Une vive douleur traversa ses jambes alors que ses muscles se tétanisèrent. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une crampe, mais il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était à son jeune âge. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça faisait très mal, alors il pleura, et alors il se souvint.

De l'orphelinat, de la discussion entre adultes qu'ils avaient surprise, de leur fuite, de la femme à la lueur doré. Il se remémora qu'elle leur avait dit qu'ils devaient être forts, et que s'ils la suivaient, ils ne devraient plus pleurer… Mais la digue avait cédé. L'expérience de la veille, la fatigue, la douleur, la perte de repères étaient une charge trop lourde à porter pour lui. Il continua de sangloter, ce qui acheva de réveiller Kanon qui se crispa lui aussi de douleurs lorsque ses jambes se tétanisèrent et pleura à son tour.

Un soupir fut pour un temps la seule réponse du vieil homme, qui les laissa geindre patiemment, sans aucune autre réaction.

Plus tard, ils comprendraient qu'il ne pouvait pas les consoler pour si peu. Pas alors qu'ils aspiraient à devenir Chevaliers. Ils comprendraient qu'il leur laissait l'occasion qui se ferait ensuite bien trop rare d'évacuer leurs angoisses, leur fatigue et leur douleur. Mais sur l'instant, les deux garçons prirent cela pour une cruelle indifférence et un abandon complet, et pleurèrent de plus belle.

Un long moment passa, les jumeaux finissant par doucement se calmer. Alors le vieillard bougea enfin. Doucement mais fermement, il attira un des deux garçons et le posa au sol.

L'enfant se plaignit, tangua quelque peu, mais finit par réussir à tenir debout, serrant les dents pour résister à l'envie de se rasseoir aussitôt, trouvant la main de son frère dès que ce dernier fut au sol.

Pour la première fois, l'ancien eut un sourire et leur passa une main presque affectueuse dans les cheveux. Il se dirigea alors vers l'armoire qui constituait un des rares meubles de la pièce, dont l'agencement était des plus spartiates, et en tira ce qui semblait être des vêtements. Il sortit ensuite de la salle, faisant signe aux deux frères de le suivre en silence.

L'endroit où ils débouchèrent n'était pas plus rempli que la chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter. C'était une pièce de vie, assez spacieuse et éclairée. Contre un des murs, un vieux canapé usé jusqu'à la corde et deux fauteuils tout aussi râpés entouraient une table basse austère. Non loin, une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres semblait prête à craquer à la fois sous le poids de sa charge et de son âge. Une cheminée occupait un autre mur, et une robuste table en bois trônait au centre de la pièce, entourée par quatre chaises.

Là se trouvait assise la femme qu'ils avaient suivie la veille. Du moins le supposaient-ils, car elle cachait son visage avec le livre qu'elle devait étudier avant leur arrivée tout en continuant d'avaler le contenu de sa tasse. Les reliefs de son petit déjeuner gisaient encore sur la table, à côté de son masque posé à portée de main.

Le vieillard rattrapa les deux frères alors que ces derniers se dirigeaient vers leur hôte pour la saluer. Il força les garçons à baisser la tête et, gardant ses mains sur leurs crânes pour les empêcher de se redresser, traversa aussi rapidement que possible la salle, tête basse également, pour les conduire à leur destination.

Les yeux toujours rivés de force vers le sol, Saga et Kanon sentirent l'atmosphère de la pièce avant de la voir. Et le même qualificatif leur vint à l'esprit alors qu'une odeur tenace d'humidité vint les prendre au nez : glaciale !

La porte claqua et ils furent libérés de la pression qui les contraignait, découvrant alors les lieux.

Là encore, peu de fantaisie. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut la grande bassine en bois remplie d'eau au centre de la pièce, gigantesque à leurs yeux d'enfants. Un tabouret se trouvait non loin, ainsi qu'une autre bassine, plus petite, remplie de divers outils de toilette. Une étagère, au fond de la pièce, abritait serviettes et autres produits.

Toujours sans desserrer les lèvres, le vieil homme qui s'occupait d'eux désigna la bassine, avant de les pointer du doigt.

Les jumeaux eurent un moment d'hésitation. Habitués qu'ils étaient au confort moderne, ils n'étaient pas certains de ce que voulait l'adulte. Puis, devant l'attente qui suivit, ils se rendirent à l'évidence : la bassine était une baignoire.

Tant bien que mal, Saga commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, pour que presque aussitôt Kanon suive son exemple après un moment de perplexité. L'homme, quant à lui, ne fit pas un seul geste pour les aider, ou du moins n'en fit aucun jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se retrouve la tête coincée dans son tee-shirt.

Alors il eut un rire silencieux, laissant l'enfant se débattre quelque temps avec le vêtement, retenant son frère lorsque ce dernier vint se porter à son secours. Puis, après diverses tentatives infructueuses et des plaintes de plus en plus désespérées, se décida enfin à aider le prisonnier du vil textile.

Il eut un nouveau rire sans son à la découverte de la face rouge et des cheveux ébouriffés qu'il mit à jour. Puis les deux enfants débarrassés de leurs habits, il les poussa gentiment vers le marchepied pour les faire entrer dans la bassine.

Ce fut Kanon qui entreprit le premier l'escalade malgré ses jambes peu assurées et toujours douloureuses. Et il regretta son initiative aussitôt entré dans l'eau, cherchant immédiatement à en sortir.

Froid ! C'était froid ! Très, très, très froid !

Mais la main de l'adulte l'empêcha de remonter le bord de toute façon trop haut pour lui, plongeant dans le même temps de force dans la bassine un Saga devenu soudain très réticent à l'idée d'y entrer à son tour.

Les dents claquèrent bientôt, les petits corps grelottèrent, et les deux jumeaux cherchèrent bien vite la chaleur l'un de l'autre. Indifférent à leur inconfort, le vieillard entreprit alors de les laver consciencieusement.

S'il n'était pas tendre, au moins était-il précautionneux, évitant les plaies et leur épargnant la moindre pression sur les ecchymoses. Les deux garçons, de leur côté, s'habituèrent petit à petit à la température de l'eau, et s'ils avaient tout d'abord grimacé à l'aspect rêche de l'éponge, ils avaient vite compris que le froid, quant à lui, soulageait leurs muscles endoloris. Aussi commencèrent-ils à jouer tranquillement ensemble alors que l'adulte shampouinait tant bien que mal leurs cheveux, laissant ce dernier vaquer ensuite à ses occupations dans la pièce sans plus y faire attention.

Complètement détendus, ils se laissèrent sortir de la bassine sans discuter, maintenant confiants envers le grand-père. Il y eut bien quelques grimaces lorsque du désinfectant fut passé sur leurs plaies, mais rien de plus. Les bandages passés autour de leurs chevilles et de leurs poignets les intriguèrent néanmoins assez pour qu'ils en demandent l'utilité, mais le vieil homme garda le silence, se contentant de sourire aux enfants et de leur tapoter la tête une fois sa tâche achevée.

La perplexité des jumeaux ne s'atténua pas devant les nouveaux vêtements qui leur étaient proposés. Ils étaient simples pourtant : une tunique et un pantalon de toile, mais ils restaient peu habituels et leur contact sur la peau était rêche. L'ensemble était un peu trop grand pour eux, si bien que l'adulte dû retrousser le bas de leur pantalon et passer une ceinture autour de leur taille.

Une fois son œuvre accomplie, l'homme prit du recul pour observer les deux enfants. Ils ressemblaient à présent à n'importe quel apprenti du Sanctuaire, la masse musculaire inhabituelle en moins.

Satisfait, il les ramena dans la pièce de vie.

La femme était toujours là, son masque de nouveau sur le visage, lisant toujours le même livre. Fermement, le vieillard les poussa cette fois-ci vers la table, les incitant à grimper sur les deux chaises face à leur hôte. Alors il vint débarrasser la vaisselle de la femme masquée, et sortit de la pièce, laissant les enfants là, incertains de la conduite qu'ils devaient tenir.

Un lourd silence s'installa, les jumeaux regardant par en-dessous l'adulte en face d'eux, avant que Kanon ne finisse par prendre la parole.

« Euh… Bonjour ? »

La voix de Saga lui fit immédiatement écho, comme venant d'un réflexe spontané.

Il y eut un intervalle de quelques secondes, sans qu'ils ne surent si la femme n'avait ne serait-ce que levé les yeux sur eux, avant que leur salut ne leur soit rendu d'une voix distante et désintéressée.

Le silence reprit ses droits, encore, rompu seulement par le bruit des pages qui se tournaient. Se tortillant sur sa chaise, Kanon chercha le regard de son frère qui ne tarda pas à le lui accorder. Mais comme l'indiquaient ses petits doigts triturant nerveusement l'assise de son siège, Saga ne savait pas plus que lui ce qui devait être fait.

Le malaise dura, et Kanon ne tenait plus en place, peinant à rester assis et silencieux, balançant ses pieds de plus en plus fort. Il ne pouvait même pas attraper la main de son frère pour se rassurer, les chaises étant trop éloignées. Alors il attendait que ce dernier fasse quelque chose.

Saga quant à lui faisait naviguer ses yeux de la femme à son jumeau, et de son jumeau à la pièce où avait disparu l'homme, pour revenir ensuite à la femme. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de se taire et d'attendre. Il n'osait pas vraiment reprendre la parole, trop intimidé par la situation.

Ils furent rapidement délivrés par le retour du vieillard. Toujours sans un son, ce dernier déposa rapidement assiettes, verres et couverts devant eux, s'attirant un merci automatique des deux enfants, avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Au moins, maintenant, ils pouvaient s'occuper en mangeant…

Le contenu de leur assiette ne les enthousiasma pourtant pas vraiment : une sorte de bouillie de céréales tiède n'avaient jamais vue jusqu'alors…

Leur estomac se rappela néanmoins à eux, leur reprochant la dépense d'énergie de la veille. Alors ils jetèrent de nouveau un regard par en dessous à la femme, attendant une quelconque réaction, avant de finalement saisir leur cuillère en gardant le silence.

Ce n'était pas bon… Pas mauvais, mais pas bon. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de goût…

Ils firent la grimace, mais se forcèrent néanmoins tous les deux à avaler. Devant une autre personne, sûrement auraient-ils repoussé leur assiette et fait les difficiles, demandant quelque chose de plus habituel. Mais la femme les impressionnait, et leur rappelait à chaque instant qu'ils avaient juré de ne plus pleurer ou se plaindre, et qu'ils lui avaient promis de suivre ses règles et de lui obéir.

Alors, bravement, difficilement, ils continuèrent à manger jusqu'à ce que leur assiette soit vide, et burent consciencieusement leur verre d'eau.

Le malaise et la gêne revinrent alors. Durant de longues, très longues minutes…

Aucun des deux jumeaux n'osait interpeller l'adulte. Aucun n'osait la déranger non plus en parlant à son frère. Aussi, Saga finit par se trouver une fascination pour la couture de l'ourlet de sa tunique, tandis que Kanon s'étaient mis en tête de suivre du doigt les anneaux du bois de la table devant lui.

La digestion et la fatigue de la veille leur donnaient plus de patience que d'habitude, leur permettant d'accueillir l'ennui qui vint les cueillir comme un moment de repos au lieu de s'en énerver comme ils auraient dû normalement le faire. Ils en étaient d'ailleurs à piquer du nez lorsque le claquement que fit le livre de la femme en se refermant les fit sursauter. Aussitôt, ils se redressèrent sur leur chaise, attentif, fixant leur vis-à-vis dans l'espoir qu'elle mette fin à cette attente insupportable pour les jeunes enfants qu'ils étaient.

« Suivez-moi ! »

L'ordre, si détaché fut-il, exauça finalement leur prière et ils sautèrent aussitôt de leur chaise pour venir trottiner derrière l'adulte qui passait ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée.

Ils s'immobilisèrent alors.

Ils n'étaient pas dehors comme ils s'y seraient attendus, mais dans un temple gigantesque et sombre. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était une succession presque infinie de colonnes. Le plafond était tellement haut qu'ils peinaient à le distinguer, et ils ne discernaient aucune sortie, même si deux gigantesques entrées de lumière au loin les laissaient deviner.

Tout de suite beaucoup moins impatients et assurés, ils prirent le temps de chercher la main l'un de l'autre avant de repartir à la poursuite de la femme qui ne les avait pas attendus.

Bientôt, ils furent au centre du bâtiment, et s'immobilisèrent de nouveau. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils découvraient une sorte de statue dorée dotée de quatre bras et de deux visages. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement impressionnante, ils eurent le souffle coupé devant cette vision.

Instinctivement, ils savaient qu'elle était importante et puissante. Instinctivement, il la sentait pulser d'une force qui leur était familière : la même que lorsqu'ils avaient fait de la lumière. La même que lorsque la femme avait elle aussi émis une lueur dorée tout autour d'elle.

Tout leur petit corps tremblait d'excitation et d'émerveillement, sans qu'ils ne sachent réellement pourquoi, et ils trouvèrent aussitôt la statue incroyablement belle.

Aucun des deux frères n'osait plus bouger alors que la femme s'approchait de la sculpture pour venir poser une main affectueuse sur le métal. Il y eu un moment de flottement hors du temps durant lequel ils leur semblaient discerner faiblement un doux chant métallique.

Puis l'adulte donna un ordre simple, sec.

« Asseyez-vous ! »

Sans même un instant d'hésitation, écrasés par l'aura et de la statue, et de la femme, et du lieu, les deux enfants se jetèrent presque les fesses au sol. Ils osaient à peine respirer, et leur attention vissée au visage masqué de leur interlocutrice.

Cette dernière prit encore le temps d'une pause, avant de se tourner franchement vers eux, la main caressant toujours le métal doré.

« Je vous ai proposé de me suivre, de vous prendre comme élèves, de devenir des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Je vous ai expliqué qu'ainsi vous resteriez ensemble, et que vous défendrez le monde et la justice. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, avant que votre entraînement ne commence officiellement, je me dois de vous expliquer davantage les choses pour que vous suiviez la voie qui vous est offerte en toute connaissance de cause. »

D'un même mouvement, Kanon et Saga se jetèrent un regard perplexe. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce qu'on leur parle aussi sérieusement, comme à des adultes.

« Les Chevaliers sont des êtres exceptionnels au service de la Justice. Ce sont des hommes et des femmes très puissants, qui mettent leurs forces au service des plus faibles, et protègent le monde au nom de la Déesse Athéna. De leurs poings, ils peuvent déchirer le ciel. De leurs pieds, ils peuvent fendre la terre. Et tout cela, ils peuvent le faire grâce au cosmos. »

Tranquillement, elle fit doucement brûler son cosmos. Une chaude lumière dorée vint l'entourer, déclenchant des exclamations émerveillées de la part des deux enfants. Car même s'ils l'avaient déjà vue faire lorsqu'elle les avait sauvés, même s'ils l'avaient déjà eux-mêmes expérimenté, le spectacle restait extraordinaire à leurs yeux.

« Pour faire simple, au début des temps, une gigantesque force a créé l'univers. Le cosmos est la réminiscence de cette explosion sur la part de l'univers qu'il y a en chacun de nous. C'est ce pouvoir qui brûle en chaque Chevalier, et les pousse à accomplir des miracles. Et c'est parce que j'ai vu cette puissance en vous que je vous ai proposé de me suivre. »

Elle prit le temps d'un silence pour observer les deux enfants devant elle. Ils étaient concentrés, les sourcils froncés dans l'effort de compréhension qu'ils fournissaient. Elle n'était pas habituée aux enfants, surtout aussi jeunes. Elle ne savait pas comment leur parler, et elle ne ferait pas l'effort de simplifier davantage ses explications. Cela faisait aussi partie des conditions pour devenir Chevalier. S'ils avaient autant de potentiel qu'elle le pensait, ils devraient pouvoir comprendre ses paroles malgré leur âge.

« Athéna est la déesse de la guerre venue des âges mythologique. Elle tient la terre et les humains sous sa protection. Tous les deux cent cinquante ans à peu près, elle revient dans notre monde pour apporter paix et prospérité. Si un jour vous devenez Chevalier, ce sera certainement votre génération qui la protégera.

De nombreux guerriers sont au services de la déesse, et les plus puissants d'entre eux sont appelés Chevaliers. Ils sont au nombre de quatre-vingt-huit.

Les plus faibles et les plus nombreux sont les quarante-huit Chevaliers de Bronze. Je dis faibles, mais leurs capacités dépassent largement celles des simples humains. Leurs coups peuvent briser la pierre, et ils sont capable d'aller aussi vite que le son.

Viennent ensuite les Chevaliers d'Argent. Deux fois plus rapides que leurs homologues de Bronze, et beaucoup plus puissants. Il y en a vingt-quatre.

Puis, tout en haut de cette hiérarchie, on trouve les plus puissants de tous. Des êtres à la force inimaginable, capable de se déplacer aussi vite que la lumière. Les douze Chevaliers d'Or, portant les douze armures correspondant aux signes zodiacaux.

Beaucoup d'hommes ont essayé de devenir Chevaliers, mais peu y parviennent. Seul les meilleurs ont l'insigne honneur de recevoir une armure. »

Elle fit une nouvelle pause pour se tourner de nouveau vers la statue, et caressa le métal doré avec une affection qui détonnait de l'impression générale de dureté et de distance qu'elle donnait. Elle continua dans un souffle.

« Il est maintenant temps que je me présente officiellement à vous si je prétends vouloir être votre maître… »

Une lueur aveuglante jaillit de la statue, forçant les jumeaux à se protéger les yeux. Ils sursautèrent lorsque l'effigie éclata en plusieurs morceaux puis, malgré l'éblouissement, l'observèrent avec fascination venir recouvrir le corps de la femme face à eux, telle une armure. Ce qu'elle était, somme toute.

« Je suis Winona, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Et si je vous ai ramenés ici, c'est pour faire de vous mes élèves, et que l'un d'entre vous prenne la succession de mon titre et de ma tâche »

Une exclamation impressionnée passa les lèvres de Saga et de Kanon, alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux la femme maintenant vêtue de métal étincelant avec un ébahissement teinté d'un profond respect. Tous deux avaient oublié comment fermer la bouche, impressionnés par le charisme et la force qui se dégageaient de l'être qui leur faisait face. Tous deux avaient laissé leur perplexité aux oubliettes dans leur admiration.

La Chevaleresse face à eux était quant à elle plutôt satisfaite de son effet. Plus les deux frères seraient ébahis par ce qu'elle leur expliquerait, plus ils admireraient la voie qu'elle leur promettait, plus la suite serait simple à aborder.

Aussi les laissa-t-elle s'abandonner un moment à leur émerveillement, savourant sans vraiment se le permettre l'étincelle qu'elle venait de faire naître dans leurs yeux. Cette admiration sans bornes, ce respect sans failles, cette motivation sans limite qu'elle sentait grandir en eux lui réchauffaient le cœur et faisait partie des choses pour laquelle elle adorait sa tâche malgré le poids que celle-ci faisait peser sur ses épaules.

Mais, après un soupir, elle mit une bride sur ses émotions avant d'aborder la partie moins plaisante de ce qu'elle avait à leur apprendre.

« L'entraînement de Chevalier n'est pas une chose facile. Beaucoup en meurent, et plus encore échouent. Une grande partie des gardes et serviteurs du Sanctuaire sont d'anciens apprentis n'ayant pas été au bout de leurs ambitions. Foma, qui s'est occupé de vous plus tôt est de ceux-là. C'est un entraînement physique intense. Vous allez souffrir. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Et comme je vous l'ai dit avant que vous ne me suiviez, je ne tolérerai aucune faiblesse ni aucune plainte. Vous allez subir ce qu'aucun enfant n'aurait à subir, tout cela pour le bien de notre monde. Vous allez sacrifier votre vie, et votre futur, au service de l'humanité. »

Le sourire des jumeaux se fana pour laisser place à une gravité qui n'avait rien à faire sur le visage de deux enfants si jeunes. Winona ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent réellement saisir toute la portée de ce qu'elle leur expliquait, qu'ils puissent imaginer les épreuves par lesquelles ils allaient devoir passer. Mais au moins comprenaient-ils que les choses ne seraient pas faciles.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle remarqua que leurs mains se serraient plus étroitement, comme pour se rassurer l'un l'autre, mais elle se fit violence en se souvenant que cela était le prix que payaient tous les aspirants Chevaliers. Le prix d'une armée capable de protéger l'humanité de maux dont elle n'avait même pas conscience.

En général, cela ne décourageait pas énormément d'enfants. L'aspiration à devenir Chevalier Sacré était plus forte, l'admiration chassait bien souvent l'inquiétude. Du moins était-ce le cas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement commencé l'entraînement.

Mais le cas des deux frères si semblables était différent. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus…

« Vous devez aussi savoir, avant de devenir officiellement mes disciples, que ceux qui s'entraînent) pour l'armure des Gémeaux ont une autre contrainte. Une règle immuable, une malédiction propre à cette constellation, avec laquelle le Sanctuaire est intransigeant : même si celle-ci en appelle souvent à elle, il est formellement interdit d'entraîner des jumeaux pour l'armure des Gémeaux. L'un des deux doit forcément être tenu éloigné de toute sorte d'entraînement ou de toute aspiration à devenir Chevalier. »

Un instant resta suspendu, tandis que Saga et Kanon assimilaient ce que sous-entendait la phrase qui venait d'être prononcée. La perplexité, puis l'incompréhension, et enfin la déception se succédèrent dans leurs yeux bleu-vert. Ils réalisaient qu'un seul d'entre eux pourrait atteindre ce rêve qu'on leur avait fait miroiter quelques instants avant, et habitués qu'ils étaient au partage et à l'équité, ils ne pouvaient qu'être attristés par cette nouvelle.

Si elle restait acceptable, elle en restait injuste.

Un d'eux devrait emprunter une voie différente de l'autre, s'en éloigner, se voir refuser la chance de devenir un de ces êtres exceptionnels qu'on leur avait fait entrevoir.

Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'aurait dû être les choses.

La Chevalier d'Or croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance. Il y avait un monde entre imaginer son projet et l'appliquer. Sa droiture, son honneur, sa fierté lui interdisaient de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à proposer, d'imposer à ces deux enfants une vie bien plus misérable que celle à laquelle ils auraient été promis si elle suivait les règles de sa propre maison.

Mais son devoir et ses réflexions poussaient au contraire à briser ce tabou, à faire ce qui devait être fait.

Alors elle s'accroupit devant les deux frères, avant de poser une main rassurante, impérieuse, menaçante sur leurs si petites épaules.

« Néanmoins j'ai un autre projet pour vous deux. »

Sa voix, auparavant si forte et assurée, était devenue un murmure. Comme si elle n'arrivait pas à vraiment dire à voix haute qu'elle s'apprêtait à défier l'autorité qu'elle avait défendue toute sa vie, comme pour accuser le fait qu'elle allait porter un secret là où il n'aurait jamais dû y en avoir.

Et l'angoisse teintée d'espoirs qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard des enfants face à elle faillit presque retenir les mots dans sa gorge.

Une inspiration, un soupir inaperçu derrière son masque, et elle scella le destin de ceux qui allaient être ses élèves.

« Pour plusieurs raisons, je ne compte pas obéir à cette règle. Je ne compte pas mettre l'un d'entre vous de côté. Vous avez tous les deux un fort potentiel, et gâcher l'un d'eux à l'aube d'une guerre sainte serait stupide.

Je vais donc vous prendre tous les deux pour apprentis. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que vous m'aidiez. Un seul d'entre vous sera présenté comme mon disciple, et l'autre… L'autre n'existera pas. Il devra vivre caché. Mais il sera entraîné de la même manière que l'autre. Ainsi, lorsque celui d'entre vous qui aspirera officiellement à l'armure d'Or l'obtiendra, l'autre pourra l'aider dans sa tâche, et le remplacer si cela s'avère nécessaire. »

Elle vit l'hésitation, puis le soulagement passer sur le visage de Kanon et de Saga. Elle voyait leur dialogue silencieux dans leur échange de regards, elle voyait la décision qu'ils avaient déjà prise.

Et elle se dégoûtait !

Ils n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'ils allaient vivre de cette manière. De ce que l'un d'eux allait devoir abandonner. Ils ne pouvaient même pas l'envisager.

Tout ce qu'ils devaient réaliser, à cet instant, c'était qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir être séparés, et qu'ils allaient faire la même chose, et ça leur suffisait.

Et elle… Elle profitait de leur innocence et de leur candeur pour leur faire accepter l'inacceptable.

Plus pour se détourner de sa propre machination que pour ponctuer sa phrase, elle se leva et recula légèrement.

« C'est traditionnellement l'aîné qui est choisi parmi les jumeaux pour devenir le porteur des Gémeaux. Ce sera donc Saga qui sera mon apprenti officiel. Kanon, quant à lui, suivra sa formation sans que personne d'autre que moi ou Foma, le serviteur que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, ne soit au courant. Si vous êtes d'accord pour continuer sur cette voie que vous avez choisie, pour tenter de devenir Chevalier d'Athéna, et pour suivre mon plan en vivant à deux la vie d'un seul, alors appelez-moi maître, et ici commencera votre entraînement. »

Un dernier échange de regards, un sourire partagé qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir sa place devant une telle proposition, puis deux regards plein d'espoir et de confiance, et deux voix unie en une seule, dans cette harmonie qu'elle venait de briser.

« Nous voulons devenir Chevaliers, Maître ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Toei et la Shueisha.

Les personnages originaux de cette fanfic m'appartiennent.

L'image de couverture appartient à Sakino Saku 茶久人

Merci à Horod et à SanTanaka pour leur aide et leurs conseils.

Warning :

Le rating est M pour la violence de certains passages et de certaines actions.

Description d'événements physiquement et psychologiquement difficiles subits par des enfants en bas âge.

* * *

C'était un Saga boudeur, les yeux encore rouges et le souffle hoquetant, que Winona des Gémeaux portait depuis qu'elle avait quitté son temple.

Si elle aurait aimé profiter de la montée de l'escalier d'Or pour commencer l'entraînement de son jeune disciple, elle avait dû faire face à un imprévu de taille et devait maintenant presser le pas, et donc porter son élève, pour ne pas être en retard à son entrevue avec le Pope.

Avec un soupir, elle réajusta la position de l'enfant sur sa hanche, s'attirant un chouinement mécontent auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention.

Tout s'était trop bien passé, jusque-là.

La facilité avec laquelle les jumeaux avaient accepté de venir avec elle, puis de suivre son entraînement malgré la contrainte de devoir cacher l'un d'entre eux. Leur potentiel presque inespéré, et le peu de plainte qu'ils avaient émis malgré les dures conditions auxquelles elle les avait confrontés... Tout cela était trop beau. Même elle, qui ne côtoyait les enfants que de loin, pouvait voir que les deux frères étaient beaucoup trop dociles pour leur âge.

Puis était venu le temps de devoir les séparer.

Un frisson glacé parcouru son dos à ce simple souvenir qui ne datait pourtant que de quelques heures, et où tout l'Enfer de devoir s'occuper d'enfants lui était apparu.

Il avait juste fallu emporter Saga seul pour qu'elle puisse présenter au Pope son nouvel apprenti et potentiel futur Chevalier des Gémeaux, tandis que Kanon resterait au troisième temple, caché. Juste ça ! La base de ce qu'allait être leur vie à partir de maintenant. Mais pour les deux garçons, cela avait été la fin du monde.

Il y avait eu des cris, des pleurs et des colères, à tel point qu'elle avait dû céder à plusieurs reprises pour que toute cette agitation ne révèle pas si tôt le secret qu'ils venaient de sceller tous les trois. Pire, elle s'était vue forcée par moment d'activer le labyrinthe des gémeaux pour que les cris perçant des deux frères ne résonnent pas dans les falaises alentours. Et rien n'avait pu les calmer, ni menace, ni cajolerie, ni punition, ni paroles raisonnable. Il avait fallu attendre que la crise les épuise pour qu'ils cèdent enfin.

C'était pour le moins problématique. Cette relation fusionnelle, cette dépendance que ses deux nouveaux élèves entretenaient l'un pour l'autre était un grain de sable conséquent dans les rouages de ses projets. Si cela expliquait pourquoi ils acceptaient tant de choses à condition de rester ensemble, c'était un sérieux handicap quant à laisser penser qu'ils n'étaient qu'un seul et même enfant.

Arrivée aux portes de la maison de Lion, elle corrigea sa posture pourtant toujours parfaitement guindée, et passa les colonnes comme une reine.

Elle en avait déjà fait la désagréable expérience lors de la traversé de la précédente maison : ses frères d'armes verraient le fait qu'elle porte son disciple comme une faiblesse de son caractère de femme, forcément trop doux et maternel. Aussi serra-t-elle les dents et retint ses commentaires devant le regard amusé du Chevalier d'Or du Lion lorsqu'il la laissa passer.

A quoi cela servait-il qu'elle porte un masque pour faire oublier sa féminité si aucun d'entre eux ne la voyait comme un pair et jugeait le moindre écart comme une preuve que son genre était plus faible et moins apte à se battre ? Elle était pourtant leur égal, et distançait même en force la plupart d'entre eux.

Une fois de retour à la lumière du jour, elle s'autorisa à se relâcher un instant, avant de continuer.

Dans ses bras, Saga ne hoquetait plus, résigné et épuisé. Il était à présent totalement appuyé sur l'adulte, la tête reposant sur l'épaulière de l'armure dorée.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre, le métal n'était pas froid. Il vibrait d'une douce chaleur qui ne venait pas seulement de sa porteuse ou du soleil du printemps grecque. Instinctivement, l'enfant pouvait sentir la vie et la force qui courrait dans l'armure. Il appréciait le contact, se calmant et s'apaisant au doux chants de cosmos qu'il ressentait sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

Petit à petit, son chagrin s'apaisa malgré l'absence de Kanon. Il savait bien qu'il le retrouverait d'ici quelques heures, mais la séparation n'en restait pas moins difficile. Le manque de son frère le rendait nerveux, inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal d'être loin de lui, pas habituel. Comme lorsque leurs parents partaient. Comme lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas revenus.

L'angoisse remonta dans la gorge de Saga, tandis que des larmes perlèrent de nouveau au coin de ses yeux. Et doucement, à nouveau, le contact de l'armure apaisa sa crise avant que ses sentiments ne débordent.

Au bout d'un moment, il fut même assez serein pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait : l'escalier qu'ils montaient était gigantesque, et d'une blancheur presque irréelle. Parfois, ils passaient un bâtiment aussi grand et impressionnant que celui qui servait de demeure à la femme qui le portait. Et tout le long du chemin, il pouvait profiter d'une vue imprenable sur ce lieu si particulier qu'ils avaient à peine devinés en arrivant. Des temples et des falaises, des arbrisseaux secs et des colonnes… L'endroit semblait étrange, à la fois présent et passé. Comme si les ruines de l'antiquité reprenaient vie dans la clarté presque éblouissante du marbre et du calcaire. Et le tout était baigné dans un sentiment de chaleur et de protection.

Saga s'imprégna du lieu. De sa lumière, de sa chaleur, de sa beauté, de ce sentiment de paix et d'apaisement qui y régnait. À tel point que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, lorsqu'il fut déposé à terre, il resta un moment tourné vers les escaliers qu'ils venaient de gravir. Parfaitement calme à présent, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce paysage auquel il se sentait déjà irrémédiablement attaché, et qu'il aimait profondément sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Cet instant magique, comme suspendu dans le temps, prit fin avec le bruit métallique des talons de son maître sur le marbre. Revenant aussitôt à la réalité, le garçon ne tourna la tête que pour voir la Chevalier des Gémeaux s'éloigner.

Peu désireux de perdre le seul individu un tant soit peu familier qui se trouvait à proximité de lui, le tout nouvel apprenti Chevalier se mit alors à trottiner à sa suite, faisant de son mieux pour rattraper puis suivre les grandes enjambées de l'adulte qui ne faisait pas mine de prendre son rythme.

Il ralentit néanmoins en passant les premières colonnes du bâtiment. Si les autres temples étaient impressionnants, celui-ci était écrasant par sa taille et sa majesté. Il était plus grand, plus finement travaillé. Les colonnes étaient gigantesques à ses yeux d'enfants. Les bas-reliefs et les peintures aux couleur vive des murs l'effrayaient autant qu'elles le fascinaient. Scènes de batailles, d'actes de bravoure épique, ou au contraire de cérémonie ou de miséricorde. Il n'arrivait à détacher les yeux de l'une d'entre elle que pour se retrouver happé, oppressé par une autre. À tel point que, bientôt, une main rugueuse et ferme vint le pousser dans son dos, manquant de le faire trébucher sur l'épais tapis bordeaux. Son maître s'impatientait de sa lenteur, et le pressait d'accélérer. Aussi, Saga vint accrocher ses petites mains à la cape qui flottait à côté de lui, concentré sur ce contact et sur ces plis pour ne pas s'étourdir devant la profusion du lieu.

Un claquement brusque le fit sursauter. Celui de soldats gardant une porte démesurée, saluant l'apparition de la Chevalier d'Or. Cela ramena l'attention de l'enfant à ce qui lui faisait face, et plus spécialement à l'accès gardé. L'ouvrage était gigantesque, comme tout en ce lieu. Magnifique, décoré de moulures dorées, massif. Un instant, le garçon se demanda si cette porte pouvait réellement s'ouvrir, mais la réponse lui fut apportée dès que les gardes s'activèrent à faire pivoter les deux panneaux pour dégager le passage à son maître.

Et alors Saga se cacha pour de bon entre les replis du tissu qu'il tenait. Car la nouvelle pièce était du même acabit que tout le temple : majestueuse et écrasante. Ce fut la silhouette qui se dessinait au fond, devant un gigantesque rideau blanc, qui le poussa à se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Là, sur un trône massif, se tenait assis un être isolé que d'office, de par sa position, l'enfant devinait comme une personne importante. L'aura du lieu devint plus étouffante, oppressante, même alors qu'il suivait à l'aveugle les mouvements de sa professeure. La perspective de se trouver devant le maître d'un tel lieu, et le vide sur lequel se referma sa main dans le geste instinctif qu'il eut d'en chercher une autre, lui rappela l'absence de son frère. Le manque de sa présence, de son soutien. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, alors qu'un vertige le prit devant la réalisation de sa solitude. Il était toujours plus rassurant d'affronter d'effrayantes nouveautés à deux. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus se reposer sur cette présence si familière. Il était seul et vulnérable...

Il sentit la femme qui le guidait s'arrêter, puis se mettre à genoux. Il s'arrêta aussi, presque contre elle, et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour se forcer à se calmer, pour s'empêcher de pleurer comme le petit garçon apeuré qu'il était. Une conversation sembla s'engager entre la personne sur le trône et Winona des Gémeaux, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Avec un peu de chance, on ne lui demanderait rien. Il avait juste à être là, puis il repartirait sans avoir à sortir de sa cachette.

Mais ses espoirs s'envolèrent bien vite lorsque que sa dite cachette se tourna vers lui pour le prendre doucement mais fermement par le bras et le forcer à venir se montrer. Malgré la chaleur, le retour à l'air libre le fit frissonner. Maintenant obligé de faire face, il jeta d'abord un regard perdu sur le visage inexpressif du masque de son maître, qui lui indiqua alors par un mouvement de tête de se concentrer sur la personne en face d'eux.

Alors Saga rassembla tout son petit courage à deux mains, osa tourner les yeux et doucement les lever vers l'être devant qui quelqu'un d'aussi fort et puissant que son maître se mettait à genoux. L'aura que dégageait la personne était douce et apaisante, mais, à l'image de ce lieu, elle était également assommante de force et de puissance. La toge ample, le masque à l'allure froide et sévère, et le casque surmonté par cette créature effrayante, achevèrent de faire trembler l'enfant. Les larmes au bord des yeux, il chercha néanmoins, sous l'insistance de la main de son maître sur son bras, à dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ouverte, et aucun mot ne lui vint en tête.

Mais c'est alors qu'un rire discret et amusé, affectueux même, lui répondit avec la voix éraillée et fatigué qui avait dialogué plus tôt avec sa professeure.

« Je te fais si peur que ça ? »

Piqué au vif, l'enfant se redressa de toute sa fierté malgré ses petits membres tremblants et ses larmes à peine retenues. Il secoua vivement la tête, outré, en un mensonge qu'il voulait pourtant crédible, déclenchant un nouveau rire attendrit.

« Alors tu as avalé ta langue ? »

Nouveau déni, plus vigoureux encore que le précédent, sans pour autant que le moindre son ne sorte des lèvres du garçon. Alors l'adulte tendit doucement une main, le sourire caché par son masque s'entendant dans sa voix.

« Tu veux bien venir ici, dans ce cas ?»

Saga eu une longue hésitation, durant laquelle son regard alla de la Chevalier des Gémeaux à l'inconnu, cherchant dans l'attitude de la première un indice quant au comportement à tenir face au second. Mais la femme qui était maintenant sa tutrice et son maître ne fit aucun geste, que ce soit pour l'encourager ou au contraire lui indiquer de rester là où il était. Aussi, l'enfant entreprit une lente et prudente ascension des marches menant au trône devant lui, timide comme un chaton. À chaque marche, il se tournait pour voir la réaction de la femme derrière lui ou de l'homme à l'opposé. À chaque marche, il ne trouva d'un côté comme de l'autre qu'un masque inexpressif.

C'est donc toujours aussi hésitant qu'il arriva enfin devant le majestueux siège, regardant par en dessous son occupant, qui l'accueillit en venant poser sa main sur la tête du tout jeune apprenti.

« C'est bien ! Tu es un bon garçon ! Tu accepterais de me donner ton prénom, s'il te plaît ?»

Saga prit le temps d'observer cette main qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour l'encourager. Elle était chaude, mais aussi vieille. Plus que celle de Foma. Plus que toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir. Si elle était encore forte malgré son âge apparent, elle n'en donnait pas moins une impression de grande fragilité, comme si elle aurait pu se briser à tout instant. La peau parcheminée semblait si fine aussi, comme un vêtement trop usé, doux mais prêt à se déchirer. Le tout était frais sur sa tête, mais irradiait tout de même de cette chaleur que tous ici semblaient posséder.

Cela suffit à l'enfant pour avoir moins peur. Pour se rendre compte que derrière le masque, le casque, la tenue et le rang, il y avait quelqu'un. Et il parvint à retrouver sa voix, même si celle-ci restait timide et peu assurée.

« Je m'appelle Saga, Monsieur.»

La main sur sa tête accentua légèrement sa pression, comme pour le récompenser.

« C'est un joli nom, ça. Et original.»

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel l'enfant souffla un merci, s'éclairant d'un sourire timide.

Il eut néanmoins un instant de perplexité lorsqu'il sentit faiblement qu'on le « sondait ». Il n'aurait pu expliquer cette sensation. Il se sentait scruté, mais pas visuellement.

Puis l'homme repris la parole d'une voix plus ferme et autoritaire qui était destinée à la femme restée au bas des marches.

« Il a vraiment une grande sensibilité au cosmos. Tu as fait un bon choix, Winona. Ses capacités latentes pourraient faire de lui un excellent Chevalier.»

Il ébouriffa les cheveux bleu du garçon, continuant son inspection, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Tu es certaine qu'il n'a aucun frère et sœur ?»

Saga se tendit sous la question, alors que derrière lui, son maître répondait sans aucune hésitation.

« Aucun. J'ai demandé à avoir accès à ses papiers avant d'effacer les traces de son existence des registres habituels.»

L'homme sous le masque semblait néanmoins hésiter, gardant son geste suspendu. Puis, après un moment qui parut une éternité à l'enfant, la main quitta sa tête pour revenir sur l'accoudoir du trône.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune objection a ce que ce garçon soit entraîné par tes soins pour être ton successeur.»

Son attention sembla revenir sur l'enfant, et sa voix se radoucit.

«Sois le bienvenu au Sanctuaire, jeune Saga. Je compte sur toi pour faire de ton mieux, et suivre scrupuleusement les instructions de ton maître. Si tu y mets tout ton courage, tu seras peut-être le premier chevalier d'Or de la génération à venir.»

Les paroles du Pope étaient pourtant teintées de quelque chose de nouveau. En disant ces mots, il s'était légèrement voûté, et semblait plus fatigué, plus triste.

Un pli vint marquer le front de Saga lorsqu'il remarqua la nuance, tandis qu'il cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi. L'esprit du vieil homme, encore un peu présent dans le sien, lui laissait un goût amer, et la sensation de regrets et de culpabilité.

Soudain, une bouffée de sympathie lui vint pour cet homme qui lui avait fait si peur quelques minutes encore auparavant. Dans cet élan, il vint poser ses petites mains sur la grande fripée du Pope, s'attirant un moment d'hésitation de la part de ce dernier.

Il avait juste voulu consoler ce vieil homme, et l'avait fait en touchant la seule partie visible de sa personne. Il l'avait fait comme il aurait pris son frère dans ses bras, ou comme ses parents lui prenaient la main pour qu'il ne se perde pas. Il avait joint à son geste un regard déterminé vers le masque rouge, comme pour promettre qu'il serait sage et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Puis la main du Pope se libéra pour venir sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Le geste était juste un remerciement, une réponse à celui de Saga. Cela dura un instant, puis l'homme se redressa de nouveau sur son trône pour mettre fin à la rencontre.

La Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux salua alors, avant de se relever. Son disciple se retourna pour revenir vers elle, mais dû s'arrêter un moment. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce point de vue jusqu'à présent, mais du haut des marches, la gigantesque salle d'audience était impressionnante, lui donnant presque le vertige tant l'enchaînement des colonnes donnait une perspective étourdissante. De cette place, le palais ne l'impressionnait plus, mais lui donnait un sentiment de force et de puissance qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors.

Puis son nom résonna sous le masque de son maître comme un rappel. Aussitôt, Saga dévala les marches pour venir se placer à ses côtés.

La sortie du temple se fit bien plus sereinement que l'entrée, même si le garçon devait toujours trottiner près de son instructrice pour réussir à la suivre. Il n'y eut aucune parole, aucun commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer. Winona restait silencieuse, comme perdue dans ses pensées, ignorant les regards en coin de son disciple qui semblait attendre sa validation, pour savoir s'il s'était bien comporté.

Après l'ombre du palais, le soleil grec parut plus brillant et plus chaud lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, obligeant Saga à s'arrêter un instant pour habituer ses pupilles à la luminosité. Clignant des yeux, il finit par retrouver la vue pour voir sa professeure commencer la descente. Cette fois, il ne serait pas porté. Néanmoins, il courut de bon cœur pour la rattraper. Bientôt, il retrouverait enfin Kanon, et il avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter.

* * *

Kanon hoqueta encore faiblement. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que son maître était parti avec son frère. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il alternait les phases de pleurs et celles de calme relatif.

Encore une fois, il tenta de se concentrer sur son économe et sur la carotte que Foma lui avait donné à éplucher. Encore une fois, ce dernier dû reprendre son geste en voyant qu'il y avait plus de chair que de peau qui se retirait du légume.

Kanon n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'activité l'avait occupé quelques minutes, mais il s'en était très vite lassé. Néanmoins, le serviteur de la maison des Gémeaux semblait décidé à le faire participer à la préparation du repas, et le ramenait à sa corvée dès qu'il faisait mine de faire autre chose.

Kanon avait râlé, protesté, pleuré. Kanon s'ennuyait. Kanon s'était coupé. Kanon voulait son frère. Mais Kanon devait apparemment continuer à éplucher ces maudites carottes.

Autant dire que le rythme d'épluchage était lent. Surtout que Foma l'obligeait à ramasser tout ce que sa maladresse enfantine laissait tomber entre chaque tubercule. Avec un énième soupire de fin du monde ponctué par un reniflement, il repensa tristement à sa journée.

Il avait en grande partie dû rester caché, et cela s'était finalement avéré bien plus compliqué que prévu. Un véritable branle-bas de combat se déclenchait dès qu'un garde ou qu'un serviteur approchait. Dans ces cas-là, il devait se tenir prêt, ne faire aucun bruit, rester attentif et attendre que les intrus passent sous les arches de la Maison des Gémeaux, sans faire surtout le moindre bruit. Mais parfois, ces personnes se dirigeaient vers les appartements. Dans ces moments, Foma le poussait sans ménagement dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec son frère, et il devait y rester sans faire de bruit, en bougeant à peine. Alors il s'asseyait sur le lit, retenait ses larmes et ses reniflements. C'était dans ces moments que Saga lui manquait le plus. Dans ces moments qu'il sentait le poids réel d'une solitude à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Alors il fixait la fenêtre, espérant y voir une quelconque activité. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que cette falaise blanche et abrupte bien trop proche qui ne laissait presque aucune lumière passer dans la pièce. Cela ne faisait qu'une seule journée qu'il avait passé en temps qu'ombre de son jumeau, et il détestait déjà la vision de cette roche. À dire vrai, et bien qu'il n'ait pas pu vraiment le voir lors de leur arrivée, c'était ce lieu en entier qu'il haïssait. Il le trouvait triste, aride, sans vie. Trop silencieux comparé à Athènes d'où ils venaient, alors que paradoxalement il devait apprendre à craindre chaque son. Mais au moins restait-il avec son frère, malgré ce lieu triste et vide.

Du moins autant que possible.

Un énième soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'une nouvelle carotte achevait de perdre une grande partie de sa circonférence entre ses mains. À quoi cela servait-il de faire tant d'effort, si c'était pour tout de même être loin de Saga ?

De nouvelles larmes menacèrent de perler de ses yeux, alors que la peur qui lui serrait les entrailles depuis le départ de son frère revenait à la charge.

Il sentit la présence de Foma derrière lui, l'entendit soupirer et s'apprêter à ramasser encore ses épluchures pour lui faire récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être encore dessus, lorsqu'un son venant des escaliers derrière le temple les firent se figer.

Le bruit régulier du métal sur la pierre, et celui, plus erratique, d'une respiration sifflante et épuisée.

Kanon se leva aussitôt et commença à vouloir se diriger vers la porte, poussé par la certitude qu'il s'agissait de leur maître et de Saga qui revenaient. Mais il fut presque aussitôt coupé dans son élan par la poigne du vieux serviteur vissé à son épaule, le forçant a changer de direction et à aller vers la chambre. Il voulut protester, mais la main passa de son épaule à sa bouche, l'empêchant de produire le moindre son. Une nouvelle fois, il fut poussé vers la petite pièce, cette fois-ci accompagné d'un claquement de doigts, d'un geste vers sa destination, et de sourcils froncés.

Kanon hésita un long moment, son regard allant de la porte des appartements à celle de la chambre d'apprentis, mais il n'eut finalement pas le temps de se décider. Sans ménagement, il fut attrapé par son vêtement et presque littéralement jeté hors de la salle commune avant d'entendre la porte claquer derrière lui.

Il retint son cri et ses larmes, amer, avant de se précipiter vers le panneau de bois, décidé à ressortir. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, puis il se figea. Une angoisse nouvelle tordit ses entrailles, un doute. Les paroles de son maître résonnèrent dans sa tête, lui rappelant ce qu'il risquait s'il était découvert. Le doute était trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort. La peur d'être séparé de Saga trop présente.

Il lâcha la poignée, avant de se laisser tomber assis par terre et d'attendre.

Même lorsqu'il reconnut distinctement la voix de la Chevalier des Gémeau, il ne bougea pas.

Le doute, le risque, la peur…

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit comme les fois précédentes sur Foma.

Alors, et seulement alors, il se précipita dehors à la recherche de son frère, qu'il trouva à genoux sur le sol à la recherche de son souffle.

Son premier élan fut d'aller à ses côtés, mais cette fois encore, il fut retenu.

Il en avait marre ! Marre qu'on ne lui laisse rien faire, qu'on le force à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Marre qu'on l'enferme ! Marre qu'on le pousse ou le retienne !

Il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'avait jamais eut de cadre aussi rigide. Il s'était ennuyé, il était resté enfermé sans bouger. Il était triste, n'avait pas joué, n'avait pas vu son frère. Alors il en avait marre !

Il chercha à se libérer de la poigne qui l'enserrait en criant et en pleurant, succombant à la crise de nerfs qui menaçait depuis quelques heures maintenant. Mais personne ne réagit. Rien ne changea. Seul Saga avait réussi à se relever en entendant ses hurlements, mais leur maître le retint à son tour. Alors Kanon cria de plus belle devant l'interdiction, devant l'inaction de son frère, devant les larmes que ses plaintes déclenchaient chez ce dernier et qu'il retenait tant bien que mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son jumeau ne le soutenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas sa mine cireuse et épuisée, son regard voilé au bord de l'évanouissement, ses jambes qui le soutenaient à peine.

Et toujours personne ne bougeait, personne ne réagissait malgré ses cris. Il n'y avait que le masque froid de Winona, et la main implacable de Foma qui l'empêchait d'avancer ou de bouger. Et ça non plus, il ne le comprenait pas.

Il finit par s'épuiser rapidement, déjà vidé par ses nombreuses crises de larmes de la journée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il cessa de crier, la voix éraillée et la gorge douloureuse, et qu'il cessa de se débattre, vaincu, secoué de hoquets et de sanglots, que leur maître parla enfin.

"Vous devez apprendre le respect envers votre maître et la politesse qui y est lié. C'est un aspect important de l'apprentissage de tout combattant. Un guerrier sans respect et sans honneur n'est qu'un animal sauvage. Alors j'attends de vous tous les égards qui me sont dû, du fait que je prenne la peine de vous instruire. Aussi, lorsque je reviens, j'attends avant toute autre action d'être saluée et accueilli, peu importe la situation. Est-ce bien clair ?"

Kanon hocha la tête entre deux hoquets, penaud. Il ne comprenait pas l'importance du geste, ni même la moitié des mots utilisé par la femme Chevalier.

Il savait juste qu'il devait obéir pour enfin être relâché, pour enfin pouvoir retrouver son frère à ses côtés. Alors il tenta maladroitement la première phrase qui lui vint, forçant sur sa voix.

"Bon retour, maître…"

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un soupir, ainsi qu'un geste en direction du serviteur du temple des Gémeaux.

Enfin il fut libre, enfin il put courir vers Saga et le prendre dans ses bras, surpris par le manque d'énergie que ce dernier lui donna en retour, heureux de l'entendre soupirer de soulagement.

"Dans votre chambre en attendant le repas. Je ne veux plus voir !"

Kanon se retint de fusiller la femme du regard en réponse au ton las et agacé de sa voix, de peur d'un nouveau sermon. Au lieu de cela, il traîna son jumeau à sa suite, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin le retrouver, ne relevant pas que ce dernier le suivait plus par automatisme que par véritable volonté.

Contrairement à toute les autres fois de cette journée, refermer la lourde porte était un soulagement et non pas une angoisse. Cette fois, il n'était plus seul ! Cette fois, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer ou trembler de peur. Saga était là ! Il n'allait pas partir, lui aussi !

Mais lorsqu'il se tourna pour enfin partager ses plaintes et ses craintes avec son frère, il trouva ce dernier effondré au pied du grand lit, déjà profondément endormis alors qu'il n'avait fallut qu'un instant pour fermer l'huis.

Le petit Kanon se figea, hésitant un long moment à réveiller Saga pour enfin pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Mais les tremblements des membres de son jumeau, et les larmes au coin de ses yeux le dissuadèrent.

Sans un mot, il s'assit à côté de lui, posa sa tête contre son épaule, et ferma les yeux. Après tout, il était fatigué lui aussi.

Et ils pourraient toujours parler et jouer demain… N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
